Falling For You
by ameliasrobbins
Summary: Amelia Shepherd begins to realise she has feelings for her colleague, Arizona Robbins. What will she do about these feelings and how does she approach the matter?
1. Chapter 1

Amelia exhaled deeply. Her fingers ran through her brunette locks as she studied the tumour that she was now faced with. It was a big one and she hadn't done anything too major since the loss of her only brother, Derek. People were constantly checking up on her, they were only trying to be nice but Amelia didn't need it. She didn't _want_ it.

They were all worried about her, especially Addison. She had been calling twice a day ever since she found out. Amelia could sense her fear, her concern. Everyone tiptoed around her and avoided bringing Derek up if they could help it. Being too worried it would send her over the edge and she would go straight back into her old ways. Back to the drugs. But she wouldn't allow herself to do that. She couldn't allow herself to do that, not after coming this far.

Her attention was drawn away from the tumour when a familiar blonde appeared at the door. Neither of them said a word to each other, they just stared at one another in silence. After a short while Amelia turned her attention back to the tumour and sighed again.

"How's it going?" The blonde asked curiously, taking a step further into the room as she did. Amelia turned around angrily and snapped "If _one_ more person asks me how I am..." Before she had the chance the finish her sentence the other woman cut her off. "I was asking about the tumour actually." Amelia's eyes widened in shock, instantly realising her mistake. "Arizona..." Her voice trailed off as the blonde turned on her heel and left the brunette alone once more.

Annoyed at herself, she faced the tumour again. But she couldn't allow herself to bring her focus back to it.

She couldn't quite get Arizona out of her head, but she didn't understand why this was the case. They were _friends_. Of course they were but something about the blonde made Amelia question everything.

A few hours later Amelia was scrubbing out of a surgery when she caught sight of Arizona in the distance. This caused her to speed herself up and rush out of the scrub room hurriedly after her. She called out her name, hoping she would stop. Just when she thought the blonde wouldn't stop, Arizona bought herself to a halt. Her brilliant blue eyes met Amelia's.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two women. Taking a deep breath, Amelia spoke first. "I'm sorry." She blurted out. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's just..." Arizona cut her off. "It's fine. I get it. You're sick of everyone asking if you're okay constantly. Don't worry about it." Her tone was dry but her eyes sparkled.

Amelia couldn't stop staring at her eyes, they were magical. "Okay." She muttered as her eyes travelled up and down the blonde. Amelia noticed how truly _beautiful_ she was. Arizona seemed to notice her staring because she cleared her throat. "Was there anything else you wanted, Shepherd?" She said, challenging the brunette.

She found herself shaking her head, a small smile suppressing her lips. "Not at all. That was all thank you very much, Robbins." Amelia turned on her heal and strolled into the distance, leaving the blonde staring after her. Her face had an every so charming smile plastered across it as she made her way to the attending's lounge.

Meredith had decided to have a dinner party tonight and everyone from the hospital was coming, including Arizona. The thought of seeing the blonde again later sent a sudden rush of excitement through Amelia. She didn't know _why_ the other women was making her feel like this but she wasn't complaining.

* * *

The arrival of the guests was fast approaching and Amelia still needed to get ready. She stood facing her wardrobe, like she was facing the tumour earlier, trying to decide what to wear. Normally she would just throw on anything but not tonight. She felt like her outfit should be taken into consideration.

At last she settled on a pair of black jeans and one of the nicest shirts she owned. She left her down but gave it a quick brush through and then applied a thin layer of make up. Amelia took a quick look of herself in the mirror before opening her door and rushing downstairs to join Meredith and Maggie in preparing the last few bits before their guests arrived.

April was the first to arrive, closely followed by Arizona.

She was wearing a black dress that highly defined her curves. Amelia struggled to catch her breath. Her eyes wandered up to Arizona's face, eyeing her red lips. A sudden urge to press her own against them ignited inside of Amelia, but she stopped herself. That would definitely ruin any sort of friendship the two of them had and would bring up many questions.

Especially from Owen.

Thinking of him made her heart suddenly heavy. He was also coming tonight, which made Amelia nervous. They had both been avoiding each other lately. _Correction_ , Amelia had been avoiding him.

Part of her felt slightly guilty for doing this but she couldn't help it. She needed to cut ties with him, as much as it hurt her it needed to be done. Especially if she was starting to have feelings for _someone else_.

Amelia wasn't sure what these sudden urges to kiss the blonde women who was now stealing glances at the brunette every so often, but she knew there was something there. Arizona probably didn't even feel the same but it felt wrong for Amelia to carry things on with Owen if she was having these new found feelings.

* * *

Owen was the last to arrive. He beelined straight for Amelia and went to pull her into an embrace. Feeling everyone's eyes on her, she reluctantly allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her body close to his chest. His familiar touch instantly relaxed Amelia and she felt herself nuzzle into his chest.

She pulled away from him, their eyes met.

The sound of Meredith's voice calling everyone to the table instantly snapped Amelia's attention away from Owen. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Arizona carefully watching her as she clung onto her half empty wine glass, as if someone was going to take it away from her.

They all made their way to sit around the table. Owen slid into the seat next to Amelia and squeezed her hand as he sat down. When Amelia looked up she saw that Arizona had placed herself directly opposite. Amelia felt her breaths become short and her heart rate increase. The blonde kept glancing over at the brunette, without even trying to hide it from her.

Dinner was served, the warm smell of freshly cooked food made Amelia's stomach rumble. So without waiting another second she picked up her knife and fork and tucked into the food. There was little conversation as everyone ate their food. But once the majority of them started finishing the conversations picked up again.

When Amelia had finished her food she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

 _Finally_ , some of her own space. She had felt so trapped sat at that table with Owen casually touching her leg throughout the whole meal and Arizona staring at her from across the table. But she wasn't alone for long. The blonde appeared at the doorframe, hovering. Amelia looked into her eyes through the bathroom mirror. They stood, staring at one another for what felt like hours until Amelia finally broke the silence.

"Is there something you want, _Robbins_?" Amelia teased, spinning herself around the properly take in the blonde's appearance. Her head was resting against the door frame as she twiddled her fingers. At the sound of her last name Arizona's eyebrows raised. "We aren't in the hospital Shepherd, do we _really_ need to be professional with each other." Her tone was low, with a slight husk in her voice. Amelia felt her knees start to go weak as Arizona edged closer to her.

The blonde breathed slowly on the brunette's neck. "Oh but what would be the fun in calling each other by first names." Amelia sighed as she felt Arizona continue to breathe on her neck. Amelia wanted more than anything to lean in and kiss her lips but she thought better of it.

A noise in the distance snapped the two women apart, they looked around curiously but couldn't see anyone. Their eyes met for what felt like the hundredth time. "We better get back to the others." Amelia said softly, a smile creeping onto her lips. Arizona smiled back at the brunette, stopping herself from reaching out and touching her soft skin with her finger.

As the two women wandered back to where everyone else was Amelia felt a sudden burst of butterflies invade her stomach. She looked sideways at the blonde.

 _God, she was just so beautiful_.

She needed to talk to Owen. As soon as possible. There was no point holding it off any longer. Amelia decided she would try talk to him once the dinner party was over. It was for the best. She didn't know how much longer she hold back on doing something about her fast growing feelings for the blonde, and she didn't want to be a cheat. No. She had to tell him.

When they re-entered the room most of the other guests had gone just leaving Amelia, Arizona, Meredith, Maggie, April and Owen.

April stood up as soon as Arizona entered the room, "Are you ready to leave now?" She questioned the blonde. Arizona smiled widely and nodded. "Sure." She said, clearly drunk. Amelia held back her laughter as April guided Arizona towards the front door, thanking them for having the pair over as she did.

This was Amelia's chance. Owen picked up his coat to leave, his eyes catching Amelia's as he did. "Wait." She whispered softly as she rushed from the room to grab her own coat. As she returned she added, "I _need_ to talk to you." Owen nodded slowly as he let the brunette lead the way out of the house.

Neither of them said a word as they climbed into Owen's car and drove back to his. Amelia wanted to wait until they were inside before she said anything.

* * *

Owen sat down on the sofa, inviting Amelia to do the same but she remained stood up. Taking a long, deep breath before she began.

"Owen-"

His eyes lit up eagerly, waiting for her to go on. Her heart became heavy again. She knew this would hurt him and she hated herself for it. But she couldn't lie to him, or herself any longer.

"We can't keep doing this, being together. I just..." She struggled to find the words. Owen's face fell. "I'm sorry." She said sadly before turning to leave.

"Amelia." He said at last. She froze in her tracks, closing her eyes and taking another breath before spinning around to face him. "If you don't want to be together anymore, then it's okay. I just want you to be happy. That's all that matters." He said softly, a small smile on his face. Amelia moved closer to him and hugged him. "Thank you." She whispered into his chest. "We can still be friends, _right_?" Her eyes looked up at his face to study his expression. He nodded. "Of course we can."

She called a taxi to take her home. However, when the taxi finally arrived she had the sudden urge to go see Arizona.

So that's what she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia pulled herself out the taxi after she quickly paid and thanked the driver. She let out the breath she had been holding as a rush of confidence filled her.

As she approached Arizona's front door her fist hovered in mid air, it sounded peaceful inside. She wondered if Arizona was asleep, with this thought in her head she turned around to leave but the sound of a door creaking open bought her to a halt.

She didn't turn around straight away, but when she did her eyes were met with the brilliant blue eyes of the blonde who was stood peering out the door at the brunette. The pair stood locked in a gaze for a while until Arizona finally broke the peacefulness between them. "Are you going to come in?" She questioned. Amelia smiled to herself, nodding at the blonde.

On her way into Arizona's house she felt herself brushing past the blonde, sending a shock of goosebumps through her entire body.

Amelia felt herself falling, _hard_.

"What are you doing here, Amelia?" The blonde asked, sounding tired. She had sat herself back on the couch and was now staring contently at the brunette. "I just..." She paused, taking in the blonde's beauty and sighing. "I just needed some company." She said sadly. "I broke up with Owen." Arizona raised her eyebrows, biting her lip slightly. "Oh.. Did you." She stated, rather than asked.

Amelia nodded slowly as she stepped closer to the couch. "It was for the best." Arizona smiled weakly at the other woman. "Would you like a cuppa?" She asked, receiving a simple _Yes, thank you_ in reply.

Arizona pottered around in the kitchen, making both of them a hot drink. When the blonde handed her the mug, Amelia gave her a soft smile. Their hands brushed against each other causing the brunette to quickly move away. Her tea slipped from her fingertips and covered her clothes.

"I am _so_ sorry." Arizona said, gasping. "Here, let me help." After the mess was cleaned up she insisted Amelia take a shower and borrow her clothes.

As she walked up the stairs Amelia struggled to catch her breath, thinking back to the way Arizona softly brushed her hand against her own. She wanted _**more**_. She _needed_ more.

She made sure her shower didn't take too long and when she came out and wandered into Arizona's bedroom she found the blonde searching through her wardrobe trying to find something for Amelia to wear. Finally, she pulled out one of her Hopkins t shirts and a pair of black shorts. "Here you go." She said with a smile. Amelia took the clothing from Arizona, staring at the blonde as she did.

"Thank you." Amelia said nervously, studying the blonde's features as their eyes met for a second. "It's no bother." Arizona replied simply.

Amelia dropped the towel from her body, revealing her skin to the other woman and started to slip the clothing on. Arizona's mouth fell open slightly as she gazed at the brunettes bare skin. A smirk appeared on her lips as she looked up from the floor. "No need to gawp Robbins." She said in a jokingly manor. Arizona began to stutter, struggling to find the words to explain herself. This caused Amelia to chuckle to herself. "I'm only messing." She winked. "I know I'm just _**so**_ irresistible."

Arizona looked away, blushing at Amelia's comment. Her eyes fell on the alarm lock which sat beside her bed. It was late. Really late.

"You can just crash here for the night if you like." She suggested. "It's getting late and saves you trying to get back home." Amelia nodded slowly. "Okay. Thank you Arizona." This was the first time in a while she had addressed her by her first name.

* * *

The two women found themselves curled up on the couch with a film on. Amelia was careful to keep some space between them, the slightest contact between the pair could cause her to spill the second cuppa she now had. Arizona's Hopkins t shirt she had lent her smelled good. It had a nice smell. Arizona's smell.

She could get used to this. Amelia snapped out of her daze. No. She told herself. If she ruined this she would never forgive herself.

They exchanged conversation throughout the film and it finally came to an end. Arizona got herself up from the couch and stretched her arms out. "You take my bed." She said while yawning. Amelia shook her head. "No. It's fine, I'll take the couch." Arizona sighed, clearly annoyed.

"We'll share the bed." Arizona said finally. Amelia didn't challenge her, a weird rush of excitement filled her. But then came the fear. She wouldn't be able to stop herself, but she needed to. This, what they had, clearly wasn't going past anything more than _just friends_.

Amelia slipped herself into the bed first, careful to keep close to the edge, in order to keep the distance between the two.

Once Arizona had removed her prosthetic she climbed into bed too. She realised what Amelia had done and a sadness ran through her. She wished the other woman would move closer to her, so she could feel her warmth against her own skin. As if Amelia had read her mind the brunette rolled over slightly, now inches away from the blonde. Both their breaths became short.

Arizona placed her hand in the tiny gap that remained between them, encouraging Amelia to move closer still.

They finally touched. Amelia's breath faltered as she felt Arizona's warm skin against her own. She wanted her. All of her. She wanted to be close with her, to feel her soft lips against hers.

Both women caught each other's eyes. They gazed at one another, allowing their sweet breaths to mingle. Amelia wanted to kiss her, she wanted to experience it. But she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Goodnight Arizona." She whispered to the blonde.

Just as Amelia was about to turn away from the other women she felt a pair of lips crash against her own. She pulled away for a moment to catch her breath, shocked at what had just happened. "Amelia..." Arizona began. But before she could say another word Amelia reconnected their lips. The kiss became passionate as the brunette ran her fingers through the blonde's hair.

Her stomach was starting to explode with butterflies. _So this is what it's like to kiss Arizona Robbins_ , she thought to herself.

The desperate need for air caused both of them to tear apart from one another. Amelia wanted more. She wanted Arizona to be hers.

Arizona pushed a strand of her brunette hair behind her ear, smiling as she did. "You don't understand how long I have been waiting to kiss your lips, Amelia." She said with a sigh. A smile was still playing on her lips. Amelia's heart fluttered at Arizona's words. She didn't know how to respond so she did the only thing she knew how to do.

Her lips met Arizona's in a sweet but passionate kiss. Things were starting to get heated as Arizona let her hands travel up Amelia's back. The blonde's touch sent a shiver through the brunette. A smile curved onto her lips as she felt Arizona's fingers playing with her bra straps.

But then she stopped. A sudden panic filled Amelia. She had never been with a woman like this before.

Pulling away from Arizona with wide eyes she tried to talk but no words left her mouth. Arizona studied Amelia and then realised the problem. She gave her a small smile as she took her hand in her own. "It's okay." She muttered. "We can take this slow. We have all the time in the world."

 _Time_.

That's all Amelia needed. She had to allow herself to be ready. Because she didn't want to screw this up.

"For now," Arizona planted a slow, soft kiss on her lips. "We can just..." Another kiss. "Do this." She kissed Amelia for the third time but this time the brunette was ready. She cupped Arizona's face in her hands and covered her lips in soft, light kisses. The blonde smiled at this. "Hmmm... That's nice." She mumbled into the air.

Amelia deepened the kisses she was puckering Arizona's lips with. Her tongue slipped itself inside the blonde's mouth. Their tongues erupted in a dance of passion, battling the other for dominance.

A little while later they found themselves enveloped in one another's arms, smiling. Amelia could sense that she would be doing a lot of that now, and the idea of that didn't scare her. At least not that much. She was kind of excited but nervous to see what her and Arizona Robbins would become to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia felt her eyelids flutter open as the faint sound of cars rushing past sounded in the distance. She groaned slightly but then the memories of last night came flooding back in an instant. She let out a sigh of relief as her eyes fell on the blonde who was wrapped in her arms. A small smile curled onto her lips. Pulling the blonde closer she planted a light kiss on her forehead. Arizona opened her eyes and looked up at the brunette.

"Morning sleepyhead." Amelia cooed. Arizona nuzzled her head further into the crook of the brunettes neck. "Morning." She said under her breath. Amelia bought the blonde's head up and allowed their lips to met, Arizona pulled her closer and kissed her more passionately.

They broke apart and just lay, gazing at one another. "What shall we do today?" Amelia asked sweetly. "As it's our day off." She added.

Arizona didn't say anything to begin with she just bought Amelia's lips to her own again, but when she pulled away she whispered "This." Amelia gripped hold of the blonde tightly and connected their lips once more before rolling out the bed. Arizona groaned. "Why would you do that." As the brunette pulled her hair back into a ponytail she crawled back onto the bed and hovered over the blonde. "We need breakfast." She said as she leant closer to the other women, breathing lightly against her skin.

She moaned slightly as Amelia moved away, leaving Arizona feeling slightly cold and alone. The blonde nuzzled into the covers trying to warm herself up again as she watched the brunette grab a t shirt from her draw and slip it on. A smile curled onto her lips and she let out a sigh of relief. For the first time in ages she had woken up truly _happy_.

Not the normal sort of happy that people feel on a day to day basis but a real feeling of happiness, a rare one. And that was because of the blue eyed, brunette neurosurgeon. Amelia Shepherd. Just the thought of the other woman bought Arizona's breaths to a halt. She'd fallen for her faster and harder than she had meant to but it was too late to change any of that now. Amelia had been gone a while and Arizona felt herself staring longingly at the door. She thought about getting up for a moment but just as she went to make a move in came bounding the bright and radiant brunette.

"Breakfast is served." She chimed as she handed Arizona a tray that had a home cooked waffle on along with a cup of coffee. Amelia grabbed hold of her own tray and slipped back into the bed next to the blonde. They instantly moved closer to one another and found themselves snuggled against the other as they tucked into their waffles.

"Mmm." Arizona said as she licked her lips. The brunette met the blonde's eyes and she grinned up at her. "What!?" Arizona whined as she screwed up her face which made Amelia chuckle.

"Amelia." She said quietly. There was a sudden, but comfortable silence. Amelia ran her fingers across the blonde's jawline, letting out a short sigh before nuzzling herself back into the other woman. Her thoughts started to wander off and a slight sense of panic ran through her. Arizona must have noticed this because she tightened her grip and whispered, "Hey. Hey. Amelia, what's wrong?" Her voice was soft, reassuring. The brunette exhaled deeply and allowed her eyes to meet Arizona's once more.

She didn't say a word, not straight away anyway. Amelia didn't know _how_ , she always struggled coming to terms with her feelings.

The warm touch of the blonde gave the courage to take a breath and begin. She looked directly into the shimmering blue eyes of Arizona Robbins and her stomach started to do backflips. "Arizona." She said in a low tone, just loud another for the other woman to hear. The next words the brunette spoke however were slightly louder and more clear. "Promise me you won't leave me." Arizona looked into Amelia's sad eyes and her heart sank a little. "Amelia..." Her voice trailed off when the brunette started speaking again. "Everyone I have ever come into contact with either gets hurt or dies. They always leave. And the thought of you ever leaving me," She paused as she struggled to catch her breath. "It scares me more than _**anything**_ , Arizona. I've never been this scared before. _I know_. I know we've only just gotten together but I've been attracted to you for a while now. Actually, since the first time I ever saw you. But I never thought you would look at me like that or even feel the same way I feel." Amelia shut her eyes and took a deep breath, the blonde hadn't said a word but she never took her eyes off the brunette. Not once.

"So I need you to promise me you won't ever leave me. I'm falling for you hard and fast Arizona. I've never felt the way I feel right now before. You make me feel, different. But in a good way. You make the pain go away." Amelia was crying now. The tears were rolling down her cheeks quickly, as if they were in a running race. Arizona's fingers found Amelia's cheeks and wiped them away. She gently ran a finger under each eye removing the tears that were gathered there. Then she took Amelia's face in her hands and smiled her super magic smile which made the neurosurgeons heart flutter.

"Look." She began. At this the brunette inhaled sharply and then gazed at the blonde, hanging onto every word she said. "I can't promise you that one of us won't get hit by a car tomorrow or develop some sort of illness. I believe the universe has a plan for us all and that everything happens for a reason. Amelia, us finding each other happened for a reason. And I'm not about to walk away from this and it sounds as though you aren't either. What happens with our health and well being is completely out of our hands but what I can promise you is that I will do everything in my power to stay right here with you, like this. Forever or as long as the universe allows us to be together." There were more tears in Amelia's eyes now and Arizona had gathered some in her own. "You're stuck with me, Shepherd." The blonde laughed.

Before she could say another word a pair of lips crashed against hers. Arizona pulled Amelia closer and deepened the kiss. They got so lost in each others embrace neither of them realised that the brunette was now on top of the blonde.

The moment Amelia realised what was going on she pulled away. "I'm sorry." She blurted out. There was a flash of hurt in Arizona's eyes. Amelia gulped. "I want to." She whispered into the air. "But I don't want to rush into this." She looked at the other woman sadly as she mumbled these words. Arizona reached out and grabbed Amelia's hand, giving it a small squeeze before saying "It's okay Amelia. I don't want to rush into this either. Whenever you are ready." Amelia smiled gratefully at the other woman. "Thank you." She said before curling herself against the blonde once more.

* * *

After falling back asleep and waking up again both the brunette and the blonde soon found themselves sat on Arizona's couch with a pile of takeaway menus trying to decide which would be best to eat.

"How about some pizza?" Amelia suggested. Arizona nodded. "Sure. Let's just go with that." Both women smiled at one another before picking out what pizza toppings they were having.

While the blonde was ordering their pizza's the brunette was looking through her very limited film collection and chuckled to herself. Hanging up the phone she wandered over to where Amelia was sat, her face bearing a grin. "What's so funny?" Arizona asked curiously. Her eyes then fell on the films that surrounded Amelia and she rolled her eyes. "Having a child doesn't really allow you to have much choices when it comes to films." She smiled sheepishly. Amelia picked up the film _Home_ and said they were watching that. Arizona caught her off guard by pressing her lips against Amelia's. The brunette melted into the blonde, letting out a sigh of relief when they peeled apart from each other.

"I could really get used to this." Amelia said. Arizona raised her eyebrow and gave her a questionable look. So Amelia caught Arizona in a lip lock and when she pulled away whispered, "This." Arizona nestled her head into the crook of Amelia's neck as they both placed themselves on the sofa under the blanket.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Amelia's eyes shot open at the sound of the alarms going off. She groaned as she looked at the time. If her and Arizona were going to get to work on time they would need to get up now.

Arizona's eyes fluttered open slowly when the brunette brushed a lock away from her eyes. She smiled up at Amelia. "Good morning." She said sleepily as her head nuzzled into Amelia's warm body. "Good morning. We have to get up for work now." The brunette said softly before planting a light kiss upon her lips. The blonde grabbed hold of Amelia's hair and deepened the kiss. When she broke away she exhaled deeply and bit her lips playfully.

When the pair finally pulled themselves apart and climbed out of bed to change the blonde turned to the brunette, "Are you going to be looking at that tumour than today?" She asked, curiously. Amelia nodded slowly. Then Arizona noticed the fear that filled her eyes. "Hey." She said softly as she placed a hand lightly on Amelia's arm. "You can do this. I _believe_ in you." The brunette caught Arizona's lips in her own and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Thank you." She whispered as she rested her head against the blonde's shoulder. Arizona gently stroked Amelia's arm and hugged her tightly. Then she added, "We should probably leave now before we're late." The other woman nodded in agreement so they both left the room and made their way out to the car.

As they were driving there Amelia's eyes widened and she gasped out loud. Arizona looked at the other woman, with a look of confusion on her face. The brunette realised this then quickly said that she has some slightly worried messages from Meredith that she's only just seen now. Arizona bit her lip, "What are you going to tell her?" She asked. Amelia shrugged then her eyes met the blonde's sparkling ones. "What do you want me to tell her?" The blonde hadn't expected this question so she quickly mumbled "You can just tell her you crashed at a friends."

"Oh." The brunette said quietly. Arizona looked at her with a questioning look. "I just thought... Never mind." Amelia said forcing herself to shut up before she ruined things between them. The blonde registered what the brunette was trying to say and she laughed to herself. Amelia raised her eyebrow. Arizona smiled at her and said, "Well you can tell Meredith you were with your girlfriend if you're ready for her to know. I just assumed you weren't telling her just yet." Amelia smirked, " _Girlfriend._ " She licked her lips as she eyed the blonde who had turned her focus back to the road.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital just on time. The blonde planted a light kiss on the brunette's lips before dashing out the car and rushing into the hospital.

Amelia locked the car and made her way in after Arizona. She felt a smile curve onto her lips as thoughts of Arizona invaded her head. "Someone's in a good mood this morning!" April remarked as Amelia entered the attending's longue. Suddenly the brunette started blushing. "I.. I don't know what you're talking about." She stuttered. At that moment Arizona, Alex, Meredith and Owen entered the room. Amelia felt her heart flutter at the sight or Arizona. She wanted to kiss her in that moment more than anything but thought better of it.

Owen cornered Amelia, "We need to talk soon." He said quietly before wandering off. Amelia made to leave the room but Meredith grabbed her arm. "Where were you yesterday? I couldn't get hold of you." She asked in a concerned tone. Arizona caught Amelia's eyes and nodded at her encouragingly. The brunette looked at Meredith and smiled softly, "I didn't relapse if that's what you were thinking. I was with someone." She said, not elaborating on the _someone_. Before Meredith could say another word Amelia's pager went off at the same time as Arizona's so they both rushed out the room to go see what the problem was.

A few hours later both Arizona and Amelia found themselves scrubbing out of their surgery. It had been a tough day but they'd made a good save. "I'm glad that's over." Arizona sighed as she leaned against the wall. Amelia eyed the blonde and nodded. "Me too." She mumbled. "You were amazing in there." She added, smiling at the other woman. Arizona blushed viciously, "So were you." She whispered back. The brunette couldn't wait another moment, she crashed her lips against the blonde's, catching her in a passionate embrace. Arizona struggled to catch her breath when Amelia finally pulled away.

"Let's go out for dinner." She suggested. Arizona slipped her fingers through Amelia's and smiled. "That sounds like a nice idea, where were you thinking?" The blonde asked. Amelia considered telling her where for a moment but then just smirked and said, "You'll see." Arizona grinned at the woman and shook her head before following her out the scrub room and back to the attending's longue.

They both gathered their stuff quickly and left the hospital without another word.

As they sat in the car Amelia said, "I need to pop home quickly first." She paused for a moment then added. "Got to grab some clean clothes." Arizona smiled gently at Amelia and replied saying "Of course. Can't have you walking around without any clothes now can we." She smirked suggestively. The brunette raised her eyebrow and smirked back at the blonde when she said "Oh but you wouldn't mind that would you."

Arizona kissed Amelia quickly before starting the car and driving off.

* * *

Amelia insisted on driving to the restaurant, leaving Arizona in the dark about where they were heading to.

Before they got to the restaurant Amelia bought the car to a stop and turned to face the blonde. "Okay so I'm taking you to my favourite place to eat." She paused before going on to say, "I've never bought anyone here before. Not even Owen." Arizona realised that Amelia was trying to open up and show her things that were important to her. This made Arizona's heart melt. "Thank you for feeling like you could bring me here with you." She smiled widely at the brunette.

Amelia wrapped her fingers in Arizona's and looked straight into her blue eyes. "I want to share everything with you. You make me so happy Arizona, the happiest I have _ **ever** _ been. And I know we've literally been together for two days but I've liked you for a while and I just need you to know that I'm in this. I want you, all of you. The good, the bad and the ugly." Arizona's eyes were shimmering with tears. She couldn't bring herself to say anything in reply to Amelia but she needed the brunette to know she felt the same way. So she did the only thing she knew how to do. Her lips found Amelia's and the pair got lost in one another.

When they broke apart Amelia sighed with affection. "Let's go eat." She whispered into the blonde's ear.

Throughout the whole meal neither woman could keep their eyes off one another. Amelia suddenly felt ready. "Arizona." She said at once. The blonde looked up from her dessert and eyed the brunette curiously. She took a deep breath before whispering, "I think I'm ready." Arizona looked at her confused for a second before it hit her. "Oh." she said quietly. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Amelia burst out before catching Arizona's lips in a kiss.

Neither of them had ever paid a bill and exited a restaurant quite as quickly as they did after Amelia admitted she was ready.

The car journey back seemed to take longer than it should have taken them. Amelia struggled to focus on the road the whole way. Thoughts of what they were about to do consumed her mind. She had wanted to wait a while longer before they took this relationship to the next level but she couldn't. It was slowly killing her.

As the car crawled closer to Arizona's both woman suddenly looked at one another longingly and in turn slowly bit their lips, knowing what would come next.


	5. Chapter 5

Both women climbed out the car without a second glance back. Arizona rushed to the door and fumbled with her keys to get it open. Amelia glared longingly at the blonde as she watched her try get the door open as quickly as she could.

Amelia's hunger for the blonde was growing by the second she couldn't take it any longer. She practically shoved Arizona into her flat as soon as the door opened, pressing her lips against hers and sighing with relief when she pulled away to catch her breath. Arizona struggled to catch her own as Amelia pulled her in for another kiss.

They both barely just made it to the bedroom before they started stripping off their clothes, revealing their naked skin to one another. Arizona paused for a moment as she admired the brunette's body, she truly was beautiful. Amelia went to pull Arizona down onto the bed, kissing her as she did but Arizona stopped her. "Sorry. My leg." She muttered quietly. Amelia smiled sweetly at the blonde. "It's okay." She continued to look into the blonde's eyes as she exhaled slowly. "We have all the time in the world." She added as she planted soft kiss on Arizona's neck.

With Amelia's eyes carefully on her Arizona removed her prosthetic and placed it against the wall. She then slowly made her way back to the bed, her breaths became short. It was time.

The brunette pulled the blonde close to her and indulged her lips in a passionate kiss. Arizona felt her stomach burst with butterflies as Amelia's fingers ran down her back gently as she continued to kiss the blonde fiercely. Their bodies were pressed together closely, things were starting to get more heated between the two when Amelia slipped her tongue inside Arizona's mouth and allowed her hands to travel down and rest on the blonde's ass.

Arizona let out a low moan when Amelia squeezed her cheeks lightly. She pulled away and looked directly into the neurosurgeons eyes. "Fuck me." She whispered quietly. Amelia noticed the desire, the desperation, the _hunger_ in her eyes.

Slowly and tenderly Amelia started to kiss Arizona's neck, as she began making her way down the blonde's body. Her sweet breath tickled the blonde's skin. She reached her nipples, placing her tongue upon one of them she slowly started swirling it around, resulting in moans to escape from the lips of the other woman. Her teeth started to graze against them, leaving slight marks. Another moan. Amelia moved away and continued to make her way to the final destination.

As Amelia got further down she started to go even slower, Arizona realised what she was doing and sighed with frustration. She wanted her, _needed_ her. Now.

"Amelia." She moaned. "Please, don't make me wait any longer." Her breaths were shallow and her eyes wild with the hunger she wanted the brunette to fill. So Amelia didn't make her wait any longer. Without waiting another second she hovered over Arizona's vagina, eyeing up how she would go about this.

Her tongue made contact with Arizona's clit, gently circulating her tongue around it. Continuous moans slipped from the blonde's lips. Amelia smirked at the effect she was having on the other woman. Without warning the brunette pushed a finger inside Arizona. The blonde gasped loudly as Amelia pushed more of her fingers in. Once she was inside she started pumping them slowly. Backwards and forwards.

Arizona's moans were like music to Amelia's ears. It encouraged her to keep going, eventually picking up the pace. Her tongue was still at work around the blonde's clit as her fingers worked magic inside the other woman. The brunette found the spot she had been searching for. Her eyes lit up and a grin etched itself upon her face. Her finger grazed against it carefully. The blonde shivered and another moan flew from her lips. Amelia then lightly pressed two fingers against it, pumping against it.

Arizona felt _alive_.

The brunette had reached full pace now, going faster than she had ever gone before. Her tongue matched the rhythm of her fingers. Arizona could feel herself shaking and quivering at the sensation and she knew she was about to come.

Seconds later, she did. But that didn't stop Amelia. The neurosurgeon continued to excite the blonde and roughly removed her fingers, pausing to taste the blonde before sticking her tongue inside instead. She swirled it around a few times, slowly. Then the moans that came out of the blonde's mouth and the screams of her name forced Amelia to pick up the pace. Her tongue hit against the blonde's g-spot. A whimper sounded from Arizona. "Amelia." She uttered for what felt like the hundredth time. There was something about having her tongue inside a woman as she screamed, moaned and whimpered her name that Amelia quite enjoyed.

Two more times Arizona came before Amelia finally pulled away, leaving the blonde feeling empty again.

 ** _But it wasn't over_**.

"Now, it's your turn." Arizona said, her eyes lighting up as she licked her lips. Amelia smirked at the blonde's enthusiasm. Arizona rolled the brunette over so she could give her the full experience of what it's like to be with Arizona Robbins.

She started by caressing Amelia's boobs with her hands as she kissed her lips passionately. The brunette sighed dreamily as the blonde worked her hands and lips around her body. She had never experience such pleasure like this before but she liked it, and she could really get used to it.

Arizona wanted Amelia to experience everything slowly and gradually so she didn't rush herself, even though she was dying to make the brunette scream her name she knew it would come eventually. Amelia was starting to get impatient, she could sense what the blonde was doing and was thankful she wanted to do that but it frustrated her at the same time. She wanted to feel the blonde inside of her, moan her name. She needed her. "Arizona. I know what you're doing but _please_." She practically begged. "I need you _now_."

The blonde licked her lips maliciously. She did what the brunette asked her to do.

Her mouth closed around the clit of Amelia Shepherd and she began to hungrily lick and suck it. A long, exaggerated moan emitted from the lips of the other woman.

"More." Amelia whispered softly to the blonde. Arizona pulled her mouth away, gasping for air. Amelia grabbed the blonde locks and pulled at her hair. "Arizona." she cried out. "Don't stop. Don't ever stop." The desperation in Amelia's voice powered Arizona.

She pushed her fingers deep inside the brunette and started to move them backwards and forwards fast and hard. This caused Amelia to scream out in delight. She loved the feeling of the blonde inside her. Arizona took her tongue and slid it down her folds as she hit the brunette's sensitive spot.

This was what Arizona had been waiting for, to make the other woman scream and come. This was her chance. Without waiting another second she pumped her fingers against the spot lightly at first, but then she suddenly picked up the pace and smashed her fingers against it harder than she was meant to. Amelia let out a high pitched scream.

Arizona heard her name being yelled repetitively. She smirked at the fact she had caused this reaction. It had been a while since anyone had screamed her name like that, and Arizona had missed it.

"That was.." Amelia struggled to catch her breath as the blonde pulled her into a tight embrace. "Amazing." She finished. Arizona caught her lips in a soft exchange, pulling away with a smile on her face. "There's plenty more where that came from." She uttered.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello everyone!_**

 ** _Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this story so far and to all those who have given me positive feedback, it's always appreciated! I have many more ideas that I'm going to be doing so keep reading. I hope you like this chapter. This and the next chapter are filler chapters for what is about to come so, enjoy!_**

 ** _Also, if you have any one shot ideas for amezona or any other pairings I have written about feel free to suggest them. I'm open to new ideas!_**

* * *

The next morning Amelia opened her eyes and grinned at the memory of last night. Her gaze fell on the sleeping blonde beside her. She admired how peaceful the other woman looked while sleeping. Being careful not to wake her, Amelia slipped out of bed and pulled out one of Arizona's Hopkins t-shirts to slip on. The brunette stole another glance at the beautiful blonde before hurrying out the room and into Arizona's kitchen.

Quietly, she started to prepare breakfast for the two of them. Amelia found some pancakes and covered them in strawberries. Then she made them both some coffee, grabbed a tray and placed everything on there. As she re-entered the room Arizona had rolled over to face the door and her eyes were wide open. "I thought you'd ran out on me." She said slowly. Amelia could hear the fear in her voice so she placed down the tray and made her way swiftly over to her. "I could never run out on you." She said sheepishly. "Here." She said, picking up the warm cup of coffee and handing it over to Arizona. "I made us breakfast."

Arizona couldn't help but beam at the brunette's gesture. She carefully placed her coffee down on the bedside table then caught Amelia's lips in a soft kiss. Amelia wrapped her fingers through the blonde locks and breathed deeply into the kiss. The moment Arizona peeled herself away from the brunette she felt her heart flutter. She was finally _happy_. For ages she never thought someone could make her feel this way again but here she was with no one other than Amelia Shepherd feeling the happiest she had felt in a very long time.

"Let's just stay in bed all day." Arizona groaned. Amelia rolled her eyes at the blonde and pushed a few hair strands behind her ears. "As much as I would love to do that, we have work." She said firmly. Arizona pushed her bottom lip out and pouted at the brunette. "And that face won't work on me." Amelia added.

Arizona pulled Amelia closer to her and caught her off guard by pressing their lips together. The brunette broke away and rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Is there ever any winning with you?" She sighed. Arizona just grinned for a while up at the brunette before whispering quietly, "The only one who is ever winning around here is me."

After much resistance from Arizona they were finally dressed and in the car. Amelia looked at the time, they were almost late. She sighed and rolled her eyes before putting her foot down and driving the pair of them to work.

* * *

She hadn't seen Arizona all morning and she felt herself missing her already. She really was falling for the beautiful, smart, perky blonde who radiates happiness wherever she goes. She did that to Amelia.

She made her happy. Happier than she had _ever_ been. And she never wanted to stop feeling like this.

Owen approached her abruptly, pulling her out of the daze she was in. "Oh. Owen, hi." She stuttered, flashing him a smile. He returned it gracefully and then bit his lip briefly before saying, "So. Can we have that talk now?" Amelia nodded slowly. "Sure, let's go find somewhere to talk."

He opened the door to an empty on-call room and allowed the brunette to enter before he followed her in. Their eyes met and Amelia suddenly felt bad. "I'm sorry." She blurted out before she could stop herself. Owen's eyes were sad but his expression was sincere. "Just know it wasn't anything you did." She added softly. Owen grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed it. The touch was all to familiar. Amelia tried to pull away from him but he caught her lips against his own before she could manage it. She pushed him away, shaking her head. "No, you can't do that anymore."

Amelia backed away from him. "I'm with someone else now Owen. I'm happy, that's what you wanted. Isn't it?" She questioned. He sighed and then nodded. "Of course that's what I want. I just miss you." He said sadly. Amelia watched him carefully before saying, "Now you go be happy Owen. Like I said, we can still be friends. But don't go try kissing me again." She said, laughing awkwardly before leaving Owen alone in the on-call room.

* * *

The moment Amelia saw Arizona in the distance she grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her into the nearest closet. The blonde looked confused at first but before she had time to process anything the brunette had pressed their lips together and wrapped her arms around her waist. Arizona melted into the kiss, smiling when she pulled away.

"What was that for?" She asked, blushing as she looked the flustered brunette up and down.

"You're just so beautiful and I missed you." Amelia said slightly out of breath. Arizona placed a hand on either side of Amelia's face and indulged her in a passionate kiss. In that moment, Arizona knew.

 _She knew she loved her_.

But saying that out loud scared her, because it would make this more real.

Instead of saying anything she just continued to get lost in the moment, kissing the brunette over and over again. When they finally pulled away from one another, gasping for air, they felt a pair of eyes on them. Amelia was the first to look at who their visitor was.

Meredith.

"Oh ummm..." Amelia started before Meredith cut her off, "Look. I don't know or care what is going on between the two of you but please, I suggest next time you find somewhere more private." She huffed before storming out of the closet. Amelia and Arizona exchanged glances. They both burst into laughter. "Well, I wasn't expecting that to happen." Arizona shook her head and she continued to laugh.

Amelia smirked slightly as she watched the blonde laughing over what just happened. Arizona stopped laughing and caught the brunette looking at her. "What?" She asked.

"I'm just..." The neurosurgeon paused for a second, capturing Arizona's lips briefly before pulling away and adding. "Really _really_ happy to see you." She finished.

Arizona's heart melted at the comment.

"How about we watch a film and get a take out tonight?" The blonde suggested. Amelia nodded, smiling again. "Perfect." She whispered before giving Arizona one last kiss. Then she disappeared, leaving Arizona in a loved up daze.

* * *

Later came faster than Amelia had expected. Soon enough her and Arizona were back in the blonde's car. Before they drove off Amelia turned around to face the other woman, "Can we pop to Meredith's quickly please. I really could do with picking up some clean clothes." She paused for a second, considering her options. "Maybe we could stay there tonight, I think Meredith's working late tonight." The brunette uttered in a suggestive tone.

Arizona's lips curved into a smile. "That sounds like a nice idea."

And so the both of them went back to Meredith's. Amelia showed Arizona photos of her and Derek from when they were younger, they ordered take out and watched films. It was nice for the pair of them just to be in each other's company, slowly getting to know more about the other one.

Amelia liked hearing all the things Arizona had to tell her about herself, and Arizona felt the same.

The blonde was telling Amelia a story about the time her brother helped her learn how to ride her bike when Meredith walked into the house. Arizona stopped talking at once, Amelia looked up and caught Meredith's eyes. She smiled at the pair before wandering into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Arizona eyed Amelia then looked towards the stairs. Amelia's eyes lit up when she figured out what she was suggesting. Her hand slipped into the blonde's and they made their way upstairs to the bedroom, stifling their giggles as they did.


	7. Chapter 7

The blonde's eyes flickered open and noticed the sleeping brunette beside her. A smile curved onto her face. Amelia was usually the one to wake up first so it was nice for a change that Arizona was the one awake first.

She pulled the brunette's warm body closer to hers, as Arizona was cuddling into her she breathed in her scent and sighed slightly. Amelia had this sweet smell which made Arizona feel at home.

A few moment passed before Amelia opened her eyes, her finger trailed along the back of Arizona's hand, causing the blonde to nuzzle further into the other woman. She turned her head around to face Arizona and captured her lips in a passionate embrace. Amelia's tongue asked and was allowed entrance into Arizona's mouth. Their tongue's battled ferociously for dominance over the other. The blonde eventually gave in and allowed the brunette's to take control. Amelia gradually moved her hands down Arizona's body, slowly approaching their final destination.

Her finger slowly ran up and down the blondes clit, causing a moan to escape from the other woman's lips. "We have work soon." She muttered, trying not to smile as she caught Amelia's mesmerising eyes. The brunette looked at the blonde longingly as she fluttered her eyelashes. Arizona bit her lip. Amelia really was irresistible.

Their lips crashed together once again. When Amelia pulled away she licked her lips, "I take that as a yes then." The blonde's eyes lit up. " _Please_." She said, desperately.

The brunette looked straight into the other woman's eyes as she slipped her fingers inside of her. She saw the pleasure plastered onto her face. A soft moan escaped Arizona's lips as Amelia started to work her fingers into a repetitive pattern. Pumping them slowly to begin with, making the blonde want more. "Amelia." The words slipped from the blonde's mouth in a soft whisper. The neurosurgeon pressed their lips together as she pushed her fingers in deeper and harder.

Arizona pulled her lips away from Amelia's to catch her breath. The pairs eyes met just as the brunette hit the blonde's sensitive spot. A shriek left the lips of the peds surgeon when Amelia pushed her fingers against it roughly. She smirked at herself. Then started to aggressively pump against it. Causing endless moans to fill the air.

Eventually Arizona came. Amelia pulled herself out of the blonde, a smile plastered across her face. "That was fun." She chuckled. "Oh and Meredith probably heard you screaming." She added. Arizona's eyes widened in embarrassment. "You did that on purpose." She said angrily. Amelia stroked the loose hair strands behind Arizona's ears. "But you enjoyed it, _right_?" She smirked. Arizona kissed the brunette and as she pulled away whispered, "Very much."

The two lay looking at one another for a while longer before Arizona spoke up again. "Your turn." She said eagerly, wanting to make the brunette scream like she had made her. Amelia shook her head. "We'll be late for work. You can do me later." She said casually before rolling out of the bed and grabbing her clothes.

* * *

Amelia glanced up at the clock in the OR as she was finishing up with her surgery. She still had a while to go until her shift was finished and she could go meet Arizona for the meal out they had planned. The brunette was looking forward to it. Spending all this time with Arizona recently was amazing, and Amelia really was falling for her. _Hard_.

She scrubbed out quickly and started to wander the walls of the hospital, memories of that morning and last night replaying in her mind.

A hand grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her into a closet. She looked around, confused. Then her eyes fell on the grinning blonde. "Of course." She said, rolling her eyes. "And what may you be after Robbins?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow.

Arizona licked her lips hungrily. "It's time for me to do you." She uttered the words quietly.

In about 5 minutes Amelia had already come twice. "Wow." She exhaled loudly. "You really don't waste your time do you!" Amelia exclaimed. The blonde's eyes found hers. She smirked. "I just have surgery soon but I couldn't wait any longer." A pause. "Look what you're doing to me Shepherd." Arizona whispered into the air.

The brunette cupped the blonde's face, taking in all her details and carefully stroking the loose hair strands behind her ear. Then she suddenly captured Arizona's lips against her own. Arizona deepened the kiss and gripped her arms around Amelia's neck. They both took a deep breath as they pulled apart from each other.

"I gotta go. See you later." Arizona burst out, planting one more kiss upon Amelia's lips before getting up and rushing from the closet leaving the neurosurgeon on a high.

Amelia stayed in the closet for a while longer smiling to herself. She was _really_ looking forward to later now, even more than she had been before.

* * *

After rounding on all her patients one last time and finishing the last bits to her post ops the brunette was finally finished. Arizona still had an hour or two left before she finished, they had agreed to meet at the restaurant as it would be easier for both of them. So Amelia made her way home to get ready, she had still yet to pick out an outfit.

It took her half an hour to finally settle on a casual but dressy outfit. She showered and got ready quickly then glanced at the time. Their table wasn't booked for another 20 minutes but Amelia didn't really want to stay at home any longer so she left to make her way there early.

She waited outside to see if Arizona would turn up early as well, but there was no sign of her. It was almost the time they had booked the table for so Amelia made her way inside and told them the other person was running late. She was shown to her table and she sat down. And it was only then she realised just how fancy this place was. Amelia rolled her eyes, it was typical of Arizona to book them a table here.

The minutes stretched into an hour and Arizona still hadn't shown up. This started to worry Amelia, she kept telling herself she must have gotten caught up at work or forgotten they had plans. But a horrible feeling was growing in the pit of her stomach. She always assumed the worst so she made herself stop.

Arizona was fine, she was just running late. The more Amelia thought this the more she began to believe it.

The waiters continued to approach Amelia asking if she was ready to order and she kept telling them to wait. She noticed the irritation they were beginning to feel, but she couldn't care less.

Another half an hour passed and there was still nothing. It was then that the manager came to her table. "If you aren't going to order anything now we are really going to have to ask you to leave. I'm sorry." He seemed sincere but his comment annoyed Amelia. " _Fine_." She said angrily. "I'll go." Her voice had raised louder than she meant and people were now looking at her. Her cheeks flushed a bright pink as she collected her things and quickly left the building.

Once outside she called Arizona's phone again, hoping for an answer this time.

There was nothing. So she tried again, and again. There was finally an answer.

But it wasn't Arizona's voice on the other end.

"Who is this?" Amelia asked. "Where is Arizona?" The person on the other side didn't say anything at first but then they spoke up and Amelia wished they hadn't

"I'm so sorry, but Miss Robbins has been in a serious accident and is currently in hospital. May I ask who this is calling, please?" The woman said in a soft tone. "Shepherd. Amelia Shepherd." The brunette managed between the endless tears that were now streaming down her face. "Which hospital is Arizona at?" She asked desperately.

"Grey Sloan Memorial." The other person had barely finished speaking when Amelia hung up the phone and waved down the cab that was approaching her. She climbed inside, told them where she wanted to go and they were off.

Her whole body was shaking as the realisation that her worst fears were actually happening hit her.


	8. Chapter 8

As Amelia got into the car her hands were shaking and the tears kept streaming. The words the woman on the phone had said kept going round and round her head.

 _Miss Robbins has been in a serious accident and is currently in hospital_.

She was at their hospital, this gave Amelia some sort of comfort but she still couldn't help but think the worse. Amelia always did that. But expecting the worst helped make it hurt less. Not that it still didn't hurt, but she would be less disappointed this way.

A few moments later she pulled into the hospital staff car park and stumbled out of the car, her body weak from crying. She produced short breaths as she somehow managed to walk towards the hospital in a daze.

At first she couldn't see anyone who could tell her anything about Arizona but then she spotted Meredith. The other woman spotted Amelia, her face was heavy with sadness. Before Amelia could say a word Meredith pulled her into an embrace and told the brunette she was sorry. Amelia pulled away from her quickly, her eyes grew wide. "Where is she?" Her tone suddenly became panicky and the tears started up again.

Meredith grabbed the brunette by the arm and took her to where the blonde was. As they entered the room Amelia froze in the doorway. Everyone turned to face her but she didn't give any of them any attention, her focus was completely set on Arizona. A noise similar to a cry escaped her lips as she moved herself closer. Meredith started to ferry everyone else out of the room as Amelia did this. The brunette half smiled at the other woman, too emotional to word her gratitude.

It was now just the two of them. Amelia stared longingly at Arizona's lips as a single tear made it's way down her face. She hated seeing her like this. So, _lifeless_.

"Hey you. You were starting to worry me." The brunette stopped, taking a deep breath and trying to fight back the rest of the tears. "Please be okay. Don't go." It was all she could say right now.

Amelia just sat in silence with the blonde, she held her hand and never took her eyes off her. Not once. The nurses and doctors came and went and Amelia rarely moved.

* * *

Days passed and Arizona wasn't improving. Amelia was starting to get more emotional and rather concerned for the health of the woman she loved.

Arizona didn't know that. She didn't know Amelia loved her because she hadn't told her yet. And she was slowly regretting that decision. If somehow, even for just a moment the blonde could open her eyes, Amelia could tell her and she would know. She _needed_ her to know.

As the day went on Arizona was starting to get worse than she was before . The tears Amelia had been holding back all this time started to flow down her face. She suddenly grabbed hold of the blonde, as if any second she could lose her.

"Please. _Stay_." She whimpered. "I don't think I can do this without you. I.." She paused, taking a breath. "I love you Arizona and I can't let you leave me. Not now, not ever. So please stay, please wake up." She stopped. Amelia knew the blonde probably hadn't heard a word of that but a small part of her believed she did, and that's what she could hold onto now.

Amelia placed her head on the bed, close to Arizona's. She was still clinging onto the blonde's hand but she didn't let go. That's when she started to drift off to sleep for the first time in days.

* * *

There was suddenly shouts and screams which caused Amelia to frantically sit up and open her eyes. She felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her, trying to pull her away from Arizona. She looked up to see who it was. Owen. Her eyebrows furrowed and she grew confused. "What-" She began but then her eyes fell on the monitor.

"NO." Her scream echoed above everyone else.

Many eyes fell on the now distraught brunette. Owen tried to pull her out of the room and Amelia knew she should let him but she just couldn't. She wouldn't leave. "I can't leave, I need to stay here. With her." She said, clearly distressed.

Amelia managed to escape Owen's grip and she reached Arizona's side once more. "Arizona." She began, more tears started to stream down her pale face. "You can't leave me. You promised, remember?" The tears covered her eyes now. She couldn't see a thing.

Her hands gripped hold of Arizona's as the doctors and nurses around her tried to save the blonde.

Owen and Meredith stood at the other side of the room with April and some others that Amelia couldn't see. They were watching Amelia carefully, ready to rush to her if they needed to.

No amount of tears could guard her ears from the sound Amelia feared most. The sound she knew too well. She dropped Arizona's hand at once, her knees crashed to the ground as a loud and piercing scream rushed from her lips. "Arizona." She kept repeating her name, knowing full well the beautiful blonde could no longer hear her.

Because she was dead.

* * *

Someone was shaking Amelia, she tried to push them away from her as her screams were filling the air. But they didn't stop.

Finally, the brunette gave in and opened her tearful eyes. Almost everyone she knew was surrounding her, smiling. She suddenly felt confused. Arizona was gone, why were they smiling. Then the person who was shaking Amelia placed their hand on Amelia's arm and she turned around to face them. Her heart almost stopped and she struggled to catch her breath again.

"Arizona?" She said, not quite believing the sight before her eyes. The blonde smiled that well known super magic smile everyone knew all too well. Amelia threw her hands up to her mouth and started crying again. But it was from happiness this time.

Ignoring everyone else in the room she edged closer to the woman in front of her, capturing their lips together in a passionate embrace.

When Amelia pulled away her eyes grew serious and she slowed her breathing down. She took Arizona's hands in her own and said "I need to tell you something." The blonde nodded, encouraging the brunette to go on.

"I.." She stuttered. "I love you." There was a silence. Amelia smiled, it was finally out in the open. "I just thought you should know." She added quickly.

The blonde smiled sweetly. "Amelia, I already knew." The brunette gave her a questioning look. " _You did_?" She burst out. Arizona pulled Amelia closer to her again and pressed their lips together. "Of course I knew." She paused. "And I love you too." Amelia couldn't help but grin widely. "That's good to know." She whispered before connecting their lips together once more.


End file.
